


Gara-Gara Lugu

by YagiRisa



Category: 3TELO - garekinclong
Genre: 3TELOSECRETSANTA, Humor, OOC, Secret Santa, Tragedy, gue lupa nama si bapake duh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiRisa/pseuds/YagiRisa
Summary: Berangkat dari keusilan, Lugu menelan korban dan Balakosa tidak lagi utuh karenanya.Wish dari Kak Rasyalleva, untuk #3TELOSECRETSANTA.





	Gara-Gara Lugu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> YEAY AKHIRNYA SELESAIII UHUUYYYYY
> 
> MEMANG LUAR BIASA THE POWER OF KEPEPET. Harus post sekarang kalo nggak nanti ketiduran hehe
> 
> Disclaimer dulu, deh.
> 
> 3TELO punyanya garekinclong. Gaada keuntungan komersil apapun selain menambah tingkat kemasoan. Wish maso nan sadis ini dari Kak Rasya. Untuk event Secret Santa yang diselenggarakan garekinclong.
> 
> Selamat menikmati.

Malam itu, kediaman Balakosa sangat ramai. Pita kuning milik kepolisian melintang mengelilingi halaman. Riuh para tetangga yang mengerumuni rumah, berbisik dan mulai bergosip satu sama lain tidak mau kalah dengan para orang-orang dari pihak berwajib dan petugas paramedis; masa bodoh kalau sebentar lagi subuh akan menjemput, seolah esok mereka tak punya kegiatan pagi. Sirene ambulans pun masih mengiung garang, berusaha memecah gaduh dari kerumunan begitu sekelompok orang yang dipersenjatai dengan kamera dan sekumpulan alat di dalam koper besi datang untuk berkeliling dan mencari bukti untuk dibawa ke penyidikan.

Pun satu per satu wartawan dari berbagai media bermunculan, mengambil sudut sana-sini untuk melapor ke studio pusat; mewawancarai ibu-ibu berdaster  dan lelaki tua berseragam hansip dan berselempangkan sarung kotak-kotak yang buluk untuk menyempurnakan berita yang masih hangat.

“Korbannya betul satu orang?” Sang wartawan bertanya dengan mic bertempelkan ikon dari suatu siaran televisi nasional pada hansip tua itu.

“Tidak! Jumlahnya ada tiga orang!”

Kedut pun datang, menghias wajah sang wartawan yang dibuat prima dengan sentuhan riasan wajah. Mungkin Pak Tua berpangkat hansip ini kurang asupan kafein atau sedang mengigau.

Kameramen tiba-tiba menunjuk kearah di mana kediaman Balakosa berdiri dan wartawan itu sigap membalik badan, setelah berpamit pada si hansip tua yang turut teralihkan perhatiannya ke rumah tiga bersaudara itu.

Beberapa belas menit yang lalu, sebuah blankar pernah didorong cepat keluar dari rumah itu. Seseorang yang terbaring di atas benda itu sudah ditutup wajahnya; mungkin pertanda kalau siapapun yang terbaring di atasnya, sudah tak lagi bernapas manusianya. Kini yang muncul dari pintu adalah seorang lelaki tegap dan seorang remaja yang tak menunjukkan air muka apapun.

Inggil dan Lugu Balakosa.

Lugu Balakosa, di depan pintu rumah yang sudah belasan tahun ditinggalinya bersama dengan dua kakak lelakinya, hanya bisa terhenya. Masih segar darah menetes dari keningnya; darah yang muncul karena ia yang frustrasi nekat membantingkan kepala begitu Inggil panik mencari bantuan. Badannya masih gemetaran juga giginya nyaris bergemeletuk satu sama lain oleh dingin tak bersebab itu. Mau menangis pun, Lugu tak biasa; tangisnya jelas tak beralasan.

Gil pasti membencinya.

Lugu rasanya mau pingsan. Kedua tungkainya sudah lemas. Kalau bukan karena tangan Gil yang menopang bahunya, mungkin sedari tadi Lugu sudah terbaring di tanah.

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong; Lugu masih tak bisa mempercayai kebodohan yang dilakukannya barang satu jam yang lalu. Niat berguyon dengan abang yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang sudah direncanakannya sejak makan malam usai, tak disangka akan mengantarkan malapetaka kepada keluarga kecilnya.

Lus tak bernapas. Sebelum paramedis datang, Lugu sempat melihat dada mas tercinta sudah tidak naik-turun lagi juga wajahnya yang makin pias karena darah sudah berpindah untuk menggenangi ubin rumah mereka.

Tangan Lugu terkepal. Lugu tidak bisa menepis wajah pucat Lus yang kepalanya berdarah akibat hantaman gantungan lampu yang terbuat dari kristal, sebuah gantungan mahal yang dibeli ayah mereka—konon—dari Tiongkok.

Tiap detik sebelum  gantungan itu jatuh mengenai kepala Lus, lolos dari kaitannya yang keropos di langit-langit karena Lugu melemparnya dengan bantal—Lugu tidak bisa lupa.

Demi Tuhan, Lugu bukannya sengaja.

Tak pernah sekalipun ada niatan Lugu untuk menghabisi nyawa kakak lelakinya dengan cara seperti itu. Mereka hanya berperang bantal dan Lugu tak pernah bisa sekalipun bisa mengenai Lus saat itu. Lemparan bantal Lugu yang mengenai lampu pun karena meleset; astaga, asal tahu saja, masih sakit tenggorokan Lugu akibat berteriak untuk memperingatkan Lus.

Tapi, Seperti rekaman rusak, adegan demi adegan itu terus berputar di dalam benaknya;  seolah sedang menertawakan Lugu dian keusilan—kebodohannya.

Sudut-sudut bibir Lugu terangkat. Tangannya yang terkepal pun perlahan terbuka, berganti memeluk perut ketika ia tergelak dengan air mata yang menetes.

Lugu tidak lagi waras.

* * *

 Inggil  Balakosa merasa gagal menjadi seorang dewasa.

Di koridor rumah sakit di mana pernyataan kalau adik pertamanya, Halusetya Balakosa, sudah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Gil tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ayah sudah di telepon, pun masih ada serangkaian proses yang harus dilakukan sebelum Lus bisa dimakamkan.

Malam itu, Gil tidak sepenuhnya tidur padahal. Gil cuma sedang tidur-tidur ayam padahal untuk mengistirahatkan mata sebelum bergelut lagi dengan laporan dari kantor yang terpaksa dibawa pulang karena tadi siang, Gil keasyikan main-main ke tempat klien yang ingin disurvei oleh bawahannya.

Gil tidak tahu pasti apa penyebab pertengkaran Lus dan Lugu saat itu. Yang Gil tahu, mulanya mereka berseteru di kamar Lus lalu mereka berlarian, mengelilingi rumah, dengan tawa dan sesekali makian bersama dengan lemparan-lemparan bantal dari kamar dan sofa. Teringat Gil seruan Lugu, “DASAR IMORTAL!”,  yang terdengar seperti salah satu karakter anime-anime musiman yang entah kapan Gil tonton.

Namun, dari semua hal itu, Gil tidak bisa melupakan jerit Lugu malam itu, yang menyentak Gil dari tidur ayamnya. Gil juga tidak bisa melupakan pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat; kepala Lus yang berdarah dan pecahan kristal-kristal dari gantungan lampu yang berserak di sekitarnya.

Gantungan lampu di ruang tengah sebulan terakhir memang selalu mengundang perhatian Gil. Kala dia dan dua adiknya sedang asyik menonton televisi di ruang tengah setiap malam, satu-dua kali Gil mengamati benda yang menggantung di langit-langit itu dengan perasaan was-was. Terlebih kalau Gil begadang, sendirian bersama laptop dan tugas kantor di tengah malam, gantungan lampu itu terkadang bergoyang-goyang, menimbulkan bunyi kelentingan akibat kristal yang beradu—bukannya menjadi musik malah jadi penambah rasa sepi yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Sudah lama Gil ingin mencopot benda itu dari langit-langit. Benda itu sudah terlalu lama. Bahkan sebelum ibu mereka meninggal, benda itu sudah ada di sana. Kata Bapak, benda itu hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kelima tahun. Gil hanya tidak rela, kalau suatu saat Bapak pulang dan melihat apa yang mengingatkan ia dan Ibu sudah tidak lagi di sana—Gil tidak bisa membayangkannya.

“Mas.”

Gil tersentak. Dia lupa kalau Lugu ada di sebelahnya; masih gemetaran dan tidak stabil kejiwaannya.

“Apa Mas benci aku?” Lugu bertanya pelan, matanya masih lurus ke pangkuannya. Gil bisa melihat mata adik bungsunya yang berkaca-kaca. Sejujurnya, Gil tidak tahu harus bersikap macam apa. Mau marah tapi tak bisa. Mengasihani Lugu pun bukan pilihan yang tepat. Bagaimana pun juga, Lugu sebentar lagi dewasa, bukan lagi anak-anak yang harus dimanja meski berstatus bungsu di keluarga.

Tangan Gil meraih pundak Lugu, mendekatkannya pada dirinya, menjadikan dada bidangnya menjadi sandaran untuk adiknya yang lemah.

Namun, Lugu meronta. Air matanya perlahan menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

“Mas pasti benci aku, ‘kan?”

“...”

Bahkan jika Lugu menuntut jawab, Gil tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

“Apa Bapak benci aku?” Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Lugu bermonolog karena Gil yang membisu.

“... Mas?”

“...”

“Mas.”

“...”

“Tuh, kan, Mas benci aku.”

Gil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, menjumpai Lugu dan wajahnya yang merajuk. Seperti biasa.

Lalu senyum berkembang di wajah Inggil. Jika memang Lugu bisa kembali seperti dulu, meski Lus sudah tidak ada lagi di sisi mereka, mungkin Gil tidak begitu susah merelakannya.

Toh, Gil belum sendirian. Dia masih punya Lugu untuk dilihat tumbuh dan kembangnya.

“Mana mungkin Mas benci Dek Ugu,” Gil mencoba menghibur. Rambut Lugu diusapnya pelan.

“Tapi, aku—“

Gil membungkam Lugu dengan meletakkan jarinya di bibir Lugu. “Kita nggak tahu kapan seseorang bakalan meninggal.” Meski getir, Gil meneruskan. “Itu semua cuma kecelakaan, bukan? Mas yakin Dek Ugu nggak sengaja. Dek Ugu nggak usah merasa bersalah.”

“Mas...” Tangis Lugu pecah. Badan Gil dipeluknya erat. Gil memang tidak membalasnya, terlalu berat untuk mendekap tubuh yang sudah dua kali merebut orang tersayang bagi Inggil Balakosa.

“LUGU BALAKOSA!” Itu suara Bapak.

Lugu yang masih memeluk Gil kembali gemetaran. Sosok Bapak yang sudah lama tak dilihat, kini kembali dengan langkah menghentak dan wajah merah padam.

Bapak marah.

“Ma-Mas...” Lugu mencicit. Dia menggelayut di atas lengan Gil. Gil tidak tahu harus berbuat apa—ini pertama kali pula Gil melihat Bapak marah.

Sosok yang tiga bulan lalu berjanji akan berhenti bekerja di luar negeri dan mulai menetap di Indonesia, terpaksa pulang cepat ke tanah kelahiran karena berita anak tengahnya yang tersayang, sosok yang punya pencitraan macam mendiang istrinya, kini meninggal karena ulah si bungsu yang kali ini usilnya keterlaluan.

“... Bapak...” Saat Bapak semakin dekat, Gil tidak sadar bergumam.

Saat tangan Bapak terangkat melewati atas kepalanya dan kerah baju Lugu ditariknya lalu bunyi dampratan terdengar.

Gil tahu kalau keluarganya benar-benar tidak bisa utuh kembali. Gara-gara Lugu.

**Author's Note:**

> Nggak yang buat, nggak ngasih wish sama sado-masonya
> 
>  
> 
> Hm.


End file.
